


In Which Enjolras Walks Above Ingary

by buckystabs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Flying, Howl! Grantaire, M/M, Sophie! Enjolras, Wizards and Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckystabs/pseuds/buckystabs
Summary: Enjolras never really cared for the stories about Grantaire, his moving castle, and his fascination over eating hearts.But after walking above Ingary, maybe it's not that bad after all.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In Which Enjolras Walks Above Ingary

It had been a long day for Enjolras. After sewing a bunch of hats in their shop for a whole day, all he wanted to do was visit Combeferre in the bakery for some tea and biscuits. Combeferre was his best friend, but they’d always treated each other like brothers since they have been friends ever since they were little. They lived together with Courfeyrac in the flat above Enjolras’s hat shop. Courfeyrac was also a very good friend of Enjolras, but he was mostly closer to Combeferre than to him. Courfeyrac was a witch’s apprentice in the valley, but now he had enough knowledge to carry to be able to make his own spells. The three of them had been living together since Enjolras’s father died and his stepmother moved out of the hat shop.

“Julien, we’re closing up the shop.” Fantine, one of the hatters, said, snapping Enjolras out of his thoughts of cakes and tea. 

“Oh, okay. I’ll just finish this up, you girls go ahead.” He replied before going back to the hat he was sewing. “Just be sure not to over-work yourself, okay? There’s plenty enough time to finish that up tomorrow.” Fantine said before packing her stuff up.

“Look ma, it’s R’s castle!” Cosette, Fantine’s daughter who also worked for the shop, said pointing at the window. “I wonder if he’s in town. I heard he stole a girl’s heart in the West Valley.”

“I won’t let him steal yours darling, let’s go and say goodbye to Julien.” Fantine told her daughter before walking to the door. 

“Bye Enj! Go to sleep early, okay?” Cosette said before running after her mother.

Out of his own curiosity, Enjolras peaked at his window and there it was, walking along the wastes, was Grantaire the Great’s castle. He’d only heard stories about Grantaire. About how he would seduce young men and women and eat their hearts and steal their souls. He was said to be gorgeous on the outside, but in truth he was heartless and self-centered in the inside. Growing up, Enjolras never really paid any mind towards the stories about Grantaire, or any of the wizards and witches in general. What Enjolras was concerned with was the war and how to stop it.

After finishing sewing on the accessories on the hat he was finishing up, Enjolras finally got out of the show and walked towards the train station in order to get to Musain, the bakery in which Combeferre worked in. It was a busy day in town and the streets had been crowded and filled with soldiers due to the war.

Due to the crowd along the main road, Enjolras took a turn and walked to the bakery through the alleyways. As he was walking, he was cornered by two soldiers.

“Hey, Little Mouse. Are you looking for something?” one of them asked him with a smile on his face. 

“No sir, please let me through.” Enjolras answered, his voice stern and cold to hide the fear he is feeling.

“Why not have a cup of tea with us then?” The soldier insisted, still not letting Enjolras through.

“No thank you, I am in a hurry.” Enjolras replied, backing up a little. 

The soldier turned to the other soldier with the mustache. “Look at him, he really is a little mouse.”

“He is, how old are you?” The man with the mustache said grabbing Enjolras’s wrist.

“Please let go of me!” Enjolras said in a loud voice, shaking his arm out of the soldier’s hand.

“You scared him with your mustache mate.” The other soldier said. “He looks cute when he’s angry, doesn’t he?” The one with the mustache said.

Enjolras backed up more and was suddenly up against a wall. “There you are, I’ve been looking for you.” The wall said. Enjolras turned around and was met by a tall man with dark hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and he smelled of a fresh bouquet of daisies. 

“Who are you?” One of the soldiers asked the mysterious man. “I’m his friend.” The man answered before grabbing a hold of Enjolras’s waist. His hands felt cold against the fabric of Enjolras’s shirt. “You guys look like you might need a walk.” The man said before waving his hands around. As he did that, the soldiers turned around and started marching away. 

“What, my body’s moving on its own.” One of them said as they got further away.

“They didn’t mean to hurt you, don’t worry.” He said. Enjolras started walking again towards Combeferre’s bakery. “Wait, sir! Where are you going, let me escort you!” the man said catching up to Enjolras. “No, thank you. I think I can manage on my own.” Enjolras said. 

The man held him closer to him and whispered to his ear. “Act normally, I’m being followed.” He said as they started to walk faster. 

As they walked along the alleys, mysterious black blobs started appearing from behind them. “I’m sorry for getting you involved.” The man said before running faster away from the creatures. As they ran, the blobs multiplied, and were met with the blobs in front of them. The man took a sharp turn and ran faster. He tightened his grip around Enjolras’s waist and Enjolras felt a warm sensation in his stomach. 

As they ran, they were met with more of the black creatures. “Hold on tight, okay?” The man said before jumping. Enjolras screamed when they went above the rooftops of the houses and the buildings. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. Just extend your feet and start walking.” Enjolras did what he was told to do and tried walking normally. The man’s hands slid off Enjolras’s waist and went to hold his hands instead. Enjolras blushed at the feeling of the handsome man’s hands against his. “There you go, you’re a natural.” The man said.

As they were walking above the town, Enjolras looked below and was struck in awe of how beautiful Ingary was. “Where are you headed?” The man asked looking at Enjolras straight in the eye with the most handsome smile he’s ever seen. “Oh, I’m headed to the bakery, Musain, sir.” Enjolras replied, trying to avoid the man’s gaze.  
They walked for a few more minutes and finally Enjolras saw the Musain. They went lower and the man landed him on the balcony of the bakery.  
“Be careful, okay? Have a nice day!” The man said before jumping off the balcony. Enjolras screamed and rushed to look below the balcony, only to see that the man was gone. He didn’t even get to say thank you. Enjolras just stared at the sky. “What just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> thaaaannk you for reading! follow me on Twitter @poesfilms! this is my first EVER fanfic, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
